Jealousy
by rushiii
Summary: Sometimes, jealously is a good thing... —Nalu and Gruvia. Slight Nali, Graylu, and Lyvia. YAY COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What?! Lucy is dating Gray? Juvia is dating Lyon? And Natsu is dating Lisanna? What is happening?! Mirajane Strauss was sure her plans to get certain couples together were going to work, but now they're all messed up. Well, now she knows that they're together. What she doesn't know is that those certain couples have another plan up their sleeves… —Nalu, Gruvia, and others.

**Mira's POV**

_No no no no no no no no NO! How could this happen?! I was absolutely __**sure**_ _that Natsu and Lucy would get together! They are the bestest friends and have the strongest friendship in the whole guild! I even purposely saved that request because it was perfect for the two of them!_

_Ughhh! And why didn't Gray get together with Juvia?! His feelings are so obvious! Erza even talked to him! And JUVIA! Juvia, I just don't understand! What happened to your one-sided love for Gray?! Why did you get together with __**Lyon**__?! Just why?! Lyon is Gray's RIVAL! I just don't know anymore…_

A voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Mira! Can I have some Fire Chicken?" A pink-haired dragon slayer walked up to me and asked.

"Sure!" I said with a fake smile on my face. I was extremely sad and confused. I was sad and and confused on why, why, _Natsu_ out of all the people in the world, would choose my sister, Lisanna. He asked to go out with her.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. '_Why would I be annoyed that my sister was dating Natsu?'_ Because. Because they just didn't belong with each other. I mean, I wanted Lisanna to be happy, but they just didn't belong to each other! Natsu was for Lucy! Even Lisanna agreed with me on that! I just didn't know why Lisanna would date Natsu even though she shipped Nalu too…

"Mira-san, can I have a milkshake?" Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer asked me.

"Yeah, what flavor would you like?" I replied to the bluenette. She thought for a minute and said, "Umm… Vanilla please!"

"Coming right up!" I smiled. A real smile this time. Because I knew that things with Romeo and her were good. They would eventually get together when they were older.

"Mira, the usual please." Lucy, Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage said.

"Okay!" I said with another fake smile. It was the same with Lucy. She just had to choose Gray! Gray was for Juvia!

**Lucy's POV**

"Mira, the usual please." I told her.

"Okay!" she said with a smile. She seemed a little down. I wonder what was wrong.

"Hey, Lucy." Gray appeared and said.

"Hey." I faked a smile and hugged him. We had announced that we were a couple a week ago. Mira fainted, Levy-chan and the others squealed, and Juvia just yelled at me saying Gray was hers. (And then she ran away…)

It was weird because a few days later, Juvia came in saying that she had a date with Lyon, and that Lyon had asked her to be his girlfriend.

And yesterday, Natsu asked Lisanna to be his girlfriend in front of the whole guild! But the truth is, Gray and I aren't _really_ dating. It's just an act to fool everyone.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

"Hey, Lucy, I need your help with something." Gray said as he suddenly appeared in my room.

"EEEEEKKKK! Gray! What are you doing?! Get out of my house!" I screamed, even though this was an everyday thing. Yes, Gray would come to my house everyday… But he wasn't as bad as Natsu.

Natsu would come to my house to exercise, and then he would eat all my food, and he would even sleep on my bed sometimes! But Erza… Erza was the worst… She would use my bath, look at my underwear drawers, try on all my clothes, read my story, and a hundred other things that I could take forever naming…

"Wait, Lucy, I was just going to ask for some advice!" He blurted as I was in the middle of pushing him out of my house. _Advice? Why would he need advice?_

"What?" I asked, making sure I didn't mishear him.

"I need advice." He said more clearly this time.

"Okay, go sit down, I'll go make some tea, and we can discuss whatever you problem is." I said and pointed to the living room table.

I made a warm cup of tea for me, and added ice cubes to Gray's cup.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, what is this 'advice' you need?" I asked.

"I need love advice." he admitted.

"What?! Love advice?!" I squealed. This was so exciting! He was finally realizing his love for Juvia! "Who's the lucky girl?! Who?!" I asked, even though I knew it was Juvia.

"J-Juvia…"

"I knew it! You're finally realizing your feelings for Juvia!" I exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, and I need help…" The Ice Mage said, stuttering.

"Well, if you need help you can always ask Mira—" I started started.

"NO! I'm never asking Mira for love advice ever again… If she's ever given you love advice, you should know how I feel…" Gray exclaimed and shivered. _Yeah… Mira is the last person you want to go to for love advice… She's a matchmaker… and you know how matchmakers are… they're crazy… _

"Okay, don't go to Mira! That was a bad idea…" I said. Then, I thought for a minute… and… _I got it!_ "Gray, I could be your girlfriend if you want!"

"W-What?!" he squawked. _Oops! Bad choice of words!_

"I-I mean pretend girlfriend! Pretend!" I said quickly. "I could pretend to be your girlfriend to make Juvia jealous!"

"Oh.. Okay… That'll work." he said. "So, do we have to kiss and hug and stuff like that?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"W-What?! No! Just the hugging part!" I exclaimed. "No kissing!" I crossed my arms into an X shape. _I haven't even gotten my first kiss yet! And there's no way I'm letting Gray steal it!_

"Okay. Let's go announce it to the guild then." Gray said and walked towards the door.

"What?! Why?!" I asked.

"Because, then Juvia will know, and get jealous." I paled. Juvia can be scary at times... "And don't you want Flame Brain to know too?" Gray smirked.

"What? Why would I want Natsu to know…?" I asked, a deep blush on my face.

"Because, you like him. It's so obvious, almost everyone in the guild knows!" Gray said.

"Shut up, Gray! Everyone knew you like Juvia from the start! You were just in denial!" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm actually admitting it." he said with another smirk on his face. I blush again and said, "Let's just go…"

_**~ Guild ~**_

Gray opened the doors. I had no idea why I was so nervous about this…

"Hey! Everyone! Lucy and I are official!" Gray screamed to the whole guild. Mira, who was holding Natsu's plate of food, dropped the plate, and fainted, with a happy smile on her face. While Juvia on the other hand…

"WHAT?! GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S!" the color drained from my face. 'Uh oh…'

Outside, the skies turned dark and cloudy, and it started raining and thundering.

"Gray! Help me!" I said, purposely trying to get Juvia even _more_ jealous. I hid behind Gray because I knew Juvia could never in her _**life**_, attack the love of her life. And if she couldn't attack him, she couldn't attack me.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Natsu flaming up. Maybe Natsu _did_ like me? No way… That's impossible…

"Lucy, I'm so happy for you!" Lisanna exclaimed.

I heard a squeal. It was Levy-chan and the others. "Lu-chan, Lu-chan! How did this happen?!" she exclaimed.

"Well… Gray asked me out and I just said yes…" I replied, from the top of my head.

"That's it? No kissing, no hugging, no super dramatic confession or awkward silence?! C'mon Lucy! We want the juicy details!" Cana said.

_**~ With Gray and the Guys - Normal POV ~**_

"So you finally got the balls to go up and ask Lucy to be your girlfriend?" Macao asked and laughed.

"I was planning to ask her all along!" Gray defended himself.

"You know Gray, Juvia just ran out the guild crying, and saying something about going to Lamia Scale and that Lyon was her real true love… Gray, I think you really broke her heart…" Erza said and crossed her arms together.

Gray tensed up a little, but decided not to care. He would apologize, and then Juvia would come running back to him, right?

_**~ Lamia Scale Guild ~**_

"Lyon-samaaa!" Juvia exclaimed as she opened the doors of Lyon's guild. Her face was covered in tears.

"Juvia, my sweetheart, what's wrong?" Lyon asked as Juvia sobbed in his chest.

"G… G-Gray-sama is dating Lucy-san! Juvia is heartbroken!" Juvia exclaimed as she kept sobbing on Lyon. His face turned sour.

"Gray, that bastard!" Lyon shouted, and curled his hand into a fist. 'I backed off because I thought you liked Juvia-chan!' he thought.

"I'm gonna burst into Fairy Tail and give Gray a piece of my mind!" he proclaimed and ran all the way to the Fairy Tail guild to beat some sense into Gray.

_**~ Flashback End - Normal POV ~**_

Lucy sat there, drinking her smoothie with Gray next to her. But at the other side of the guild, Natsu Dragneel was sitting down with Lisanna, who was feeding him Fire Chicken.

"Say ahhh!" Lisanna said, as she held a fork with some chicken on it.

**Lisanna's POV**

"Ahh!" he said as I fed him. He was just so adorable! I didn't know why Lucy started dating Gray! No offense to Gray… But Natsu and Lucy are meant for each other! I figured that out when I met the couple! I just missed Natsu a lot during the time I was at Edolas…

When Gray announced to everyone he was dating Lucy, Natsu got really mad, and it was actually cute the way he asked me for help with his love problems!

_**~ Flashback ~**_

I looked at Natsu… He seemed a little down..

"Hey, Natsu! Wanna go fishing by the pond near your house? I bet Happy would like that!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

"No… Because I have to make sure that Ice Freak doesn't go farther than just hugging my Luce!" he said, and banged his fist onto the table. I giggled.

"Natsu, are you jealous of Gray~?" I asked.

"N-NO!" He exclaimed with a blush on his cheeks. "I-It's just that Luce is _my_ partner and if he's going out with her, then I won't get to spend as much time with her and…" he kept rambling and talking about how Lucy was his, it was really funny actually.

"Well, then, how about I help you with Lucy?" I asked.

"What? How?" he asked.

"Hmm…" I thought for a minute. "I can pretend to be your girlfriend! That way Lucy will get jealous!" I said.

"But how do you know that she's gonna get jealous?" he asked dumbly.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Natsu, I know that Lucy likes you! She's probably dating Gray because he's the next best choice next to you." I explained.

"What? Don't compare me to Stripper! I'm a bajillion times better than him!"

"Hehe… Natsu, I don't think bajillion is a word…" I sweatdropped.

"Then, I'm a lot better than Ice Freak!" he corrected himself.

"Okay, now, are we good on the "Make Lucy Jealous" plan?" I asked.

"Yep! I have to show that pervert that Luce is mine!"

_**~ Flashback End ~**_

I smiled at the memory. But when Mira-nee found out, she looked happy, but she didn't seem happy at all. Natsu didn't want me to tell her our plan, because, well.. no offense to Mira-nee, but she kinda goes overboard with this kind of stuff…

"Lisanna! Can you bring this dish to Table 5 for me?" she called over to me.

"Sure!" I said and got up to get the dish.

_**~ Lamia Scale Guild - Lyon's POV ~**_

I was thinking back about the day when Juvia-chan asked for my help with my rival, Gray. I know Gray loves Juvia-chan, so why would he go and date some other woman? Juvia-chan is perfect in my eyes.

Juvia-chan told me that he's dating Lucy Heartfilia, the only Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail. From what I hear from Mirajane, the oldest Strauss sibling, I thought that she liked Natsu, Gray's other rival. When I saw Juvia-chan rushing into the guild with her messy, yet beautiful, tear-stained face, I automatically knew it was Gray.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Why aren't you over Juvia yet? The answer is simple. It's because Gray is with someone else. I let him have her first because I knew that they were going to get together. But I know how much Juvia loves Gray, so I got over my love for her, and decided to help her with Gray, my rival since childhood.

We both agreed on a plan to make Gray jealous. I'm acting as Juvia's boyfriend so Gray will realize his love for her. We agreed to do this for a week, and if it fails, we'll come up with another plan. Today is the third day, four more days to go, hopefully that thick-headed rival of mine will figure out before those days end.

_**~ Fairy Tail Guild - Juvia's POV ~**_

"Juvia is going to visit her beloved Lyon-sama now!" Juvia said to Erza-san.

"You know Juvia, I thought that you were going to be upset for the rest of your life because Gray and Lucy got together, but you seem perfectly fine. I'm happy for you." Erza-san said.

"O-Oh, thank you Erza-san. You know, Erza-san should get someone too. I think Jellal-san could be good for you." Juvia said.

"W-W-What are you t-talking about J-Juvia? I d-don't l-l-love J-Jellal! And b-besides, he has a fiancée!" Erza-san stuttered. "N-Nevermind that, weren't you going to visit Lyon at Lamia Scale?"

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding Juvia! Juvia will go now!" Juvia said to Erza-san as Juvia went to go to Lamia Scale.

_**~ Normal POV ~**_

As Juvia was exiting her guild, Gray peeked over the chair that was across from him and tried so hard not to go after her, confess his true feelings, and kiss her senseless.

"You know, I went to Juvia's room to ask her about how she and Lyon got together, and she replaced all her Gray stuff with Lyon stuff! There was Lyon EVERYWHERE! It's like she ripped off everything with Gray's head on it and replace them with Lyon's!" Levy exclaimed.

"So that means that she's totally over Gray?!" Lucy asked, worried that her plan could possibly fail.

"I don't know. Most likely. She could have secretly hid all of her Gray stuff in a closet or something…" Levy said.

'Let's hope…' Lucy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>T-T Sorry guys! I could only get the first half done! Ugh! I fail as an author... I said I would put up a one-shot on my birthday but it's turned into a two-shot now!<strong>

**And I don't have a beta so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**In The Previous Chapter...**_

As Juvia was exiting her guild, Gray peeked over the chair that was across from him and tried so hard not to go after her, confess his true feelings, and kiss her senseless.

"You know, I went to Juvia's room to ask her about how she and Lyon got together, and she replaced all her Gray stuff with Lyon stuff! There was Lyon EVERYWHERE! It's like she ripped off everything with Gray's head on it and replace them with Lyon's!" Levy exclaimed.

"So that means that she's totally over Gray?!" Lucy asked, worried that her genius plan could possibly fail.

"I don't know. Most likely. She could have secretly hid all of her Gray stuff in a closet or something…" Levy said.

'Let's hope…' Lucy thought.

_**~ 4 Days Later - Gray's POV ~**_

_I can't stand it._ Juvia is with that bastard Lyon and I just _can't stand it_! Why is she with him in the first place?! When I got together with Lucy, Juvia was supposed to complain, scream, and break all of Lucy's bones! Wait, what am I thinking…? I don't want Lucy to get hurt… Oh, Juvia… How are you making me feel this way…?

**Lucy's POV**

I think Gray is gonna break… He's been acting weird all day. I thinks it's because of Juvia's behaviour… I mean, she changed her whole room when she started dating Lyon! Hmph! I'm gonna make Juvia jealous of me no matter what! I can tell how miss Gray misses her, so I have to try even harder!

**Lyon's POV**

This isn't working. Today is the last day, and Gray hasn't noticed! Good thing I came up with another genius plan!

"Lyon-sama!" It was Juvia. Perfect timing, I can tell her the new plan.

"Juvia, let's go outside to talk!" I said, and quickly dragged her outside.

"Lyon?"

"The plan doesn't seem like it's working," I said. "Go to Fairy Tail and say that I broke up with you."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"If Gray sees how broken-hearted you are, he'll definitely try to do something to cheer you up. He might not seem like it, but he's the type of man who really cares about his loved ones. Now go. Juvia, I know you can do it." I said and gave her a little push.

"Okay, thank you, Lyon." she said and smiled. Then she ran off to Fairy Tail.

_**~ Fairy Tail Guild - Normal POV ~**_

"Wahh! Mira-san! Lyon-sama broke up with Juvia!" Juvia came through the doors and went right to where Mira was.

'Yes! This is my chance to get Juvia and Gray together!' Mira thought.

**Lucy's POV**

"Gray! This is your chance to get together with Juvia!" I whispered to the idiot next to me who was staring into outer space.

"W-What? Repeat that please?" he suddenly said.

"Go over there and make Juvia feel better! She's crying because she broke up with Lyon!" and shoved him over to the bar, the place where Juvia was bawling and telling Mira about her breakup.

**Normal POV**

Gray collided into Juvia, making both of them fall to the floor. Juvia's tears stopped and all the blood rushed up to her face. Gray was on top of her but he wasn't squishing her. Gray quickly got up and held out a hand for her.

"Here, I'll buy you an ice cream. And while I'm at it, let's stop by Lamia Scale. I need to talk to a… _friend_.. of mine." his friendly disappeared as he thought about how his childhood friend hurt his precious guild member.

"Thank you, Gray-sama." Juvia said as she wiped away her fake tears and stood up. They both exited the guild and started walking towards the ice cream shop that was all the way across Magnolia Town.

On the way, they started talking to clear away the awkward silence.

"You know Juvia, I was wondering… Why'd you get together with Lyon?" the Ice Mage asked.

"Well… When Gray-sama started dating Lucy-san—"

"Woah, I'm not dating anyone right now. That was... Just a plan to get you jealous..." Gray blushed as he revealed his and Lucy's secret plans.

"Well, Lyon and Juvia... We're never dating either... It was also a plan..." She avoided Gray's eyes, afraid that he would think she was lying or something.

"Well, I guess we both were thinking of the same thing, huh?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"So, Juvia, you're available?"

"Well, Juvia isn't dating anyone right now—"

"Great, so that means I can do this—" he held up her chin and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"G-Gray-sama! We're in public!"

"It's fine right?" He smiled that cute little kid smile and who could resist an adorable face like that?

"J-Just this once... okay...?"

"Wait... Are you embarrassed?" He laughed and then said, "You know we aren't dating right?"

"W-well that's why it's embarrassing!"

"So you wouldn't be embarrassed if we were dating?"

"W—"

"Great! Let's start going out!" he then saw the Water Mage's embarrassed face and asked, "Unless… you don't want to..?"

"Well… that might be even more embarrassing…" she said.

"Then, let's just start by hold hands, okay?" he asked her, and took her hand into his.

"O-Okay." and then the two continued their way to the ice cream shop.

_**~ Guild ~**_

The two said nothing as they casually walked into the guild. Surprisingly, Juvia wanted to keep her and Gray's relationship a secret, so Gray agreed, even though he would've loved to show off in Natsu's and Gajeel's faces that he had a girlfriend and they didn't.

Mira ran over to Juvia, dragging her to the bar, wanting to know if anything happened. Juvia nodded her head no, explaining that Gray was just being a good friend by buying her some ice cream.

Lucy pulled Gray over to one of the tables and said, "Okay, I know something happened. Tell. Me. Now." she said it in a quiet voice so no one else could hear.

"Well, Juvia and I are kinda dating now." Gray said, but then added, "but don't tell anyone!"

"Okay so that means we'll break up in front of the guild, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, and then you can hook up with Natsu." Gray laughed.

Lucy blushed a bright red color and became almost speechless.

"W-Whatever! Let's get this over with!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well... now it's a multi chapter story! (tbh it's because I update slow... XD) omg sorry for such a short chapter...<strong>

**Anyway, I have a poll about what stories or oneshots you would like me to write! You can choose up to 2 ****choices, maybe 3 if I feel like I have too many summaries, and would want more choices for you guys. Of course, since my mind is almost always coming up with ideas, I will gradually add to the summary choices, and maybe up the voting choices! **


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy sighed, getting really to talk to Natsu, "Natsu, c-could I talk to you for a second?"

Natsu grinned, finally getting the chance to talk to Lucy after what felt like _forever_. He was even happier since she and Gray just announced that they broke up and decided to stay friends.

"Sure, Luce!"

The two walked out of the guild, both wondering if they should confess to each other that they were never dating anyone in the first place.

"Hey, Natsu—"

"So, Luce—"

A pause.

"You can go—"

"You can go—"

They both started laughing at the way they were both in sync.

"You go first, Natsu."

"Well, since you and Gray broke up… I was thinking… maybe we… could start going out..?"

Lucy laughed. "Natsu, Gray and I were never dating. And don't you have Lisanna?"

"Well, Lisanna and I were never dating either."

They both laughed.

"Guess we were think the same thing, Luce."

"Yeah."

The two smiled as they entered the guild, already knowing that they were a thing without speaking.

* * *

><p>"So that's story of Mama, Papa, Uncle Gray, and Auntie Juvia?" a cute little pink haired girl with brown eyes asked.<p>

"Yep!" replied the silver haired bartender.

"Hey! Mira, are you talking about me again?" Natsu Dragneel, who was also the father of the pink hair little girl.

"Papa! Auntie Mira was telling me about you and Mama!"

"Oh really? Tell me, my adorable Nashi, what did she say?" he chuckled.

Nashi, who was his daughter, replied, "Auntie Mira said you feel in love with Mama and got jealous when Mama was dating Uncle Gray!"

"Hahaha… well…"

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS I'M SORRY FOR TAKING A WHOLE MONTH TO WRITE 200 WORDS! <strong>

**But since this is completed (finally, right?) please go take a vote on my poll! I suggest you pick the oneshot ideas bc we both know that I suck at updating XD**


End file.
